


6 times Vanessa drank champagne with Usnavi (and 1 time she didn't)

by GamblingDementor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: 6 times in Vanessa's life with Usnavi when they popped a bottle. One time they didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

Usnavi owed Vanessa a bottle of champagne and he's keen on keeping his promise. His first day at work is over, the first since he decided that there would, in fact, be many more days at work for him at the bodega, and here he is, showing up at the train station, holding up a big bottle of champagne for her when she gets off that train from the Bronx. What a day at work for her. Daniela was impossible, innuendos every five minutes, insufferable in her knowledge that Vanessa was, in fact, dying for the day to end so she could spend that night with Usnavi again, except that he won't leave her now, she trusts that he won't.

 

"I got you that champagne!" He proclaims proudly and damn if she doesn't want to kiss him again.

 

They haven't yet, not since she thought she would lose him forever, but she still has in her hands the feel of his face between them and his own at her waist. Vanessa has kissed many people before, and Usnavi just once but he's already topped the list. She craves to feel it all again.

 

"I'm not moving till end of month," she says, grabbing the bottle. "Will you have another one for me then?"

 

Usnavi scratches his head and smiles like a nerd and yep, she _definitely_ wants to kiss him again. He holds up his arm for her to take like they've gone back a hundred years in the past, walking down the streets just like she wanted − maybe she'll get used to him being a little bit old-fashioned. She could use a bit of gentlemanly.

 

"I mean, I can give you a bottle of champagne every day if you want," he jokes, but catches what he's saying. "Do you want that?"

 

"You watch yourself, I might take you up on that."

 

He laughs nervously, poor thing. She threads her fingers through his as they walk together, and his hand is sweaty and warm but it feels like it was made for hers anyways.

 

"So, where're we goin'?" She asks.

 

"Fort Washington Park," he says confidently, then backtracks immediately. "If you wanna! I mean, your pick, I didn't mean to…"

 

"Park sounds great," she chuckles. "Let's go."

 

The awesome thing about Usnavi staying is that he's _staying_. What she could do without is that pretty much every person on the block and their abuelas is just as happy about it as she is and they get stopped a thousand times before reaching the park. Everyone wants to greet Usnavi, slap him on the back and tell him how excited they are that he's staying. Vanessa wishes they'd get on with it, let her have this night with him, just the two of them, but the short walk drags on and on.

 

On the upside, everyone is seeing him on her arm. _Take that, Yolanda! This one's mine_. The more people are stopping them to hug him and chit-chat, the more Vanessa realizes how little she knows the barrio she's leaving. For every one of them, Usnavi notices her confused frown and as they walk away, he whispers some explanation in her ear. There's Julio who just got a new boyfriend, and Rosa who used to live with him and Abuela when she was having financial trouble a few years ago, and this guy who has a brother in prison no one talks about, this lady who had an affair but is reconnecting with her husband slowly because they decided to make it work, and this person, that one… There is no one Usnavi doesn't know personally. And to think he even considered leaving these people behind.

 

"This the park where me and Benny hung out all the time," he says awkwardly, filling the void he senses between them.

 

"I know," she smirks. "I also heard it's where you got your first…"

 

"So how about that champagne?!" He yelps in panic.

 

She snorts, but hands over the bottle he's given her.

 

"You open it?"

 

They find a nice quiet spot on the grass and for a warm summer night, the park is relatively empty. There's a breeze from the Hudson and Usnavi's hair is sticking up when he puts down his hat on the lawn next to him. She stretches her legs, feels the sun on them. It's cooler than it was the past few days. It feels nice.

 

"Lemme…"

 

He sticks out his tongue a little bit as he works on the bottle and she sees that his hands are a little bit shaky in his nerve, but she lets it slide. Surreptitiously, she scoots just ever so slightly closer to him when he's too busy to notice. A frown in his short frustration then the brightest smile as the cork pops. They watch it fly through the air until Usnavi jerks upright at once, champagne flowing onto his hands and legs.

 

"Dammit…"

 

She snorts and watches him pull the bottle to his lips as fast as he can, sipping the overflowing liquid, sheepishly handing it over once he's dealt with the mess. She takes the bottle and a sip − she's not that big on champagne to begin with, but a bet is a bet and she earned that bottle. They stare at each over as she puts it down between them and for the first time, maybe, Vanessa feels like their smiles are authentic. She feels like herself.

 

"Take some," she says hastily. Being herself is a frightening thing.

 

He gulps down some more − hopefully not too much, she wouldn't want him drunk − and sets it down again, leaning back, hands on the grass. He's wearing his old red chacabana that he's opened up, a thin tank top underneath. He's looking cute. Vanessa almost fears that Daniela will spring out of nowhere to make her own up to that thought, but she's starting to feel like she's allowed to think such things about him now. There's got to be some privileges once your tongue has been in someone's mouth. You're allowed to think good things. She realizes she's staring but he's looking straight ahead, suddenly serious.

 

"I'm… I'm really glad I'm staying."

 

That, she knows. And the whole block knows as well. But he's looking into her eyes now and she understands his meaning perfectly. She gulps. There is too much depth in those eyes.

 

"Me too." She reaches over, her hand covering his on the grass. "Me too."

 

They talk and maybe for the first time, she's learning more about the true Usnavi. Sure, she's known him all her life, part of the background that was Nina's life, their best friend in common. The bodega boy across her street when she came to visit Nina. She's talked to him before, and more and more the past few months. She did pick up on his charming awkwardness, and how kind he could be, but those were only clues and hints here and there and never before an actual, real, long conversation just the two of them. It feels nice. It feels more than nice.

 

 

They talk until the sun goes down and then some and he's just walking her home by the time she remembers that she's forgotten to kiss him. A mistake she's quick to fix.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a way things happen whenever Usnavi gets drunk, actually drunk. Admittedly, that's not very often. Abuela Claudia never drank and he never bought any strong drink for himself when they lived together, and it's not like Vanessa keeps any alcohol at home either, and that's where he spends most nights now. But here in California, the night after Nina Rosario proved once and for all that she is better than all of them, the champagne is flowing. One drink Usnavi, which is generally Usnavi all night as he rarely goes beyond one flute, is always confident.

 

"No, no, no!" He cries out at Benny. "I swear I can drink as much as you!"

 

He can't, of course. He can't even outdrink Vanessa and not for lack of trying but he's a lightweight, especially so much lighter than Benny. He pours champagne down his throat and almost chokes on it. Benny pats his back calmly to get it down but Usnavi tears himself away. One drink and a half Usnavi is a jerk.

 

"Don't need your help!" He hisses. "Coño, I can drink like a man!"

 

"Alright, then…" Benny smirks.

 

He crosses Vanessa's eyes and they snort silently while Usnavi fusses with his shirt on which he spilled some champagne in his prowesses to prove how manly he is. It's too bad: it was a nice shirt. Of course, everyone wore their best for Nina's graduation. The ceremony was lovely, although a bit stiff and boring to Vanessa's taste (not Latino enough, in Usnavi's words) and they've spent a long day celebrating, ending with some fancy dinner that Mr Rosario is paying for. Not too shabby. The Rosarios have gone to bed quite a while ago, beaming with pride but viejitos can't stay up this late. It's just the four of them down in this hotel restaurant that has slowly emptied over the evening but they don't seem to be in any hurry to go to bed. It's good they're all alone, because Usnavi would be making a public spectacle and no one wants that. Least of all him, when he sobers up enough to realize how loud and silly he's been tomorrow morning.

 

"Fuck, I'm sick of everybody just assuming I…"

 

"Oye, watch your mouth," Nina says, because if her mother has gone to bed, mom duties fall upon her. "Or I'll make you eat soap to rinse it off."

 

Mortified, he chugs the rest of his cup and has an instant change of heart. A second drink and the paranoid little jerk is gone, replaced by kitty Usnavi who turns back to Benny with a horrified look on his face.

 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" He moans. "Benny, I'm an ass…"

 

Benny was all over Nina, an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek a dozen times, whispering whatever bullshit these two tell each other, but he turns his head to a very apologetic Usnavi who seems almost on the verge of tears. Two drinks Usnavi is very emotional.

 

"Nina, I ruined your graduation…"

 

"Dude, you haven't done anything," Benny says, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Vanessa wraps an arm around Usnavi's waist and pulls him closer, whispering in his ear just for him.

 

"Baby, shut up."

 

He whimpers and crashes his head against her shoulder. She pats him and combs fingers through his hair. It's starting to get a bit too long, she'll have to deal with that soon. She doesn't trust Daniela with him, not since last time she let her have her way with Usnavi's cute hair. Never again.

 

"I just…" He lifts his arms helplessly and lets them drop like a dead weight. "I want the perfect day today…"

 

It's a tad too late for wishing that, the sun long past down even in California summer. They _had_ the perfect day already, in any case. Of course, Usnavi was as embarrassing as it comes, taking a hundred pictures with the sound settings on loud, waving and calling out to Nina when she got her diploma, but then, so was Benny, so were the Rosarios, and Vanessa was the only decent one. But most importantly, Nina hasn't stopped beaming all day, which is all that matters.

 

"Nina, I'm so proud of you," he says and for a second, it almost sounds like he's not drunk. "And Benny, I love you, man."

 

Benny holds an arm up for a fistbump and Usnavi smiles like an idiot. There's something so endearing about his silly grin, so cute that Vanessa feels a pang of affection clenching her heart. And how much more does she love him when he turns to her with his bright, dark eyes that are always full of love and admiration when they're on her.

 

"And you… Vanessa, you're my princess queen forever…"

 

Vanessa feels her cheeks all hot, and not from the champagne. She shuffles on the bench uncomfortably and nudges him.

 

"Alright then…"

 

She shoves another flute of champagne in his hands and he downs it like the others and she remembers, too late, that three drinks Usnavi is a flirt. So much for trying to keep him quiet. Now Nina is staring at her knowingly, teasing, and Usnavi wraps both arms around her and kisses her cheek, only because she won't turn for a full kiss on the mouth, never in public.

 

"My beautiful special honey girl…"

 

"Oh my _god_ ," Nina blurts out.

 

He's getting all sorts of affectionate, forgetting himself and she has to nudge him rather hard for him to lay off. She gestures to the champagne and he pours himself another flute. He sips it quietly, and she pretends she doesn't feel his hand creeping up her thigh.

 

"What a boyfriend you got, huh…" Benny says.

 

"Oh, shut up," Vanessa retorts. "He's… He's not used to drinking."

 

"He really isn't," Nina comments, nodding towards Usnavi.

 

His head laid on the table, body limp, Usnavi is sleeping soundly. Vanessa smiles despite herself. Four drinks Usnavi is the upper limit ever reached before the system switches off.

 

"Alright," Benny says, flexing his arms and Vanessa pretends she doesn't see Nina's eyes lingering on them. "I think it's time, buddy."

 

Usnavi groans loudly but doesn't make any effort to move. Benny stands up and, with no warning, picks him up and carries him like a little pet against his chest. Usnavi twitches a little bit but nestles into Benny.

 

"Where do you want him?" Benny asks.

 

"Just drop him in our bed," Vanessa says. "He'll sleep it off."

 

"Yes ma'am!"

 

He saunters off, Usnavi's head bobbing in the air. Vanessa watches them go with a smile until their weird two-headed shape disappears through the doors and she turns to Nina.

 

"I think I might turn out as well," Nina says, stifling a yawn.

 

"A'ight."

 

Their hands meet on the table, thumbs stroking skin, and they smile.

 

"You were the best," Vanessa says. "You _are_ the best."

 

Nina lowers her eyes bashfully, shaking her head. They join the boys upstairs, arm in arm. Benny is fighting Usnavi's shoes.

 

"Fuck, does he always tie them this tight?!"

 

Vanessa pushes him aside and, grabbing the shoes, pulls on them very hard. Usnavi grumbles as they come off but lies otherwise completely still. Benny has removed his bow tie and loosened the shirt.

 

"Nah," she says. "He bought them special for the occasion, he didn't wanna come to the graduation in sneakers."

 

Nina makes some gross emotional sound. A much too long hug with Vanessa, and they're gone, leaving her all alone with a deep breathing Usnavi. He's sleeping sideways across the bed. Vanessa sits next to him, pulls off his pants, his shirt to make him more comfortable than Benny started. Poor boy, he needs a restful sleep. In his sleep, he nestles into himself, hugging himself, and the surge of love for him is back. He can be so _cute_.

 

"Sleep tight, baby," she whispers, pushing his hair from his sweaty forehead.

 

She gets out of the tight fancy dress she picked for this great day, sends her heels flying wherever they land, gets her hair out of the tight bun she pulled them in this morning. A great day for everyone is now over. She slides under the covers and instinctively, though he's supposed to be sleeping, Usnavi grabs her waist and cuddles her.

 

"Love you," she hears him mutter.

 

"Love you too," she replies and hears his contented sigh against her neck.

 

He apologizes to everyone and their grandma the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi at Nina's wedding.

No one ever believes Usnavi when he says he loves weddings. It's the truth: he loves the music and the celebrations, the church and all the pretty dresses and handsome suits. When Nina walked down the aisle, there wasn't a dry eye in the room and certainly not his. The food isn't half bad either, Camila putting out the best of her best. It's late in the night and tiredness is starting to tug at him but even now, he is thoroughly enjoying this party, despite what they say. But because his way of enjoying it is by sitting at the table of honor (of course, the seat of the best man), everyone is assuming he is bored. He's had eight people already ask him if he needs anything. Usnavi needs nothing more than a nice cup of cool champagne and a slice of cake, watching the guests, and most importantly the bride dance.

 

Vanessa doesn't need to ask if he's bored, of course. She knows him too well, knows he loves to watch the parties when he's already had hours of fun before. Face flushed from dancing, she plops down on the chair next to him in a flurry of red, her bridesmaid dress probably the most beautiful thing Usnavi has ever seen, simple and straight but hugging all the right places of her. Like a little bride of her own, she wouldn't let him see it before today. It was well worth the wait.

 

"Having fun, baby?" She asks, kissing his cheek and holding his arm.

 

He nods, momentarily distracted from the dance floor where Sonny robbed the bride from her groom. He takes another sip of champagne − he is pacing himself, but the party is as exhilarating as an extra bottle through his veins.

 

"She looks so happy," he says wistfully.

 

Vanessa leans against his shoulder, nodding. He kisses the top of her head. Pride is making his heart drum in excitement. He barely slept last night in anticipation.

 

"I still remember when she was this tall…" He gestures with a hand, nostalgia filling him, but it is a very sweet kind of sadness.

 

"So do I," Vanessa smirks. "She was already taller, the jerk."

 

He snorts and watches Sonny swirl Nina around and around − she's laughing out loud, closing her eyes but when she opens them, she catches Usnavi looking at her and winks, though it may just as well have been at Vanessa.

 

"She looks beautiful," he concludes.

 

"Yes," Daniela's voice comes from behind them. In her hand, some fancy elaborate cocktail that matches the salmon color of her dress. Usnavi is certain she had it served special for her for that purpose. Maybe a special tip to the bartenders beforehand? "It's a pity she's too pregnant for the dress."

 

Usnavi's mouth drops open in surprise and he stares blankly at Vanessa and Daniela, who took a seat next to them, sipping her flute innocently. He doesn't like Vanessa's utter lack of reaction one bit.

 

"Qué?!"

 

Daniela cocks an eyebrow and even Vanessa smirks, though there is fondness in her eyes and her hand slides to Usnavi's thigh, rubbing reassuringly.

 

"Oh, Usnavi…"

 

"Pregnant?!"

 

Daniela hides her smile into her drink and nods at Vanessa to handle him. He feels like a little boy who is just going to learn about the birds and the bees and he doesn't like it at all.

 

"What did you think that bump was?" Vanessa asks dubiously.

 

He looks at her in disbelief then back at Nina, who is in Benny's arms again, swaying slowly, much slower than the music, her head against his shoulder. It's hard to see when they're so close to each other but now that he knows, Usnavi can see nothing else but the very subtle bump on her belly, which he had barely paid any mind to before.

 

"I… I dunno, I thought the dress was tailored too tight like that…"

 

"Oye," Daniela chides him, reaching over Vanessa's shoulders to flick his ear. "I designed the dress. There is nothing wrong with it. It fit perfectly two months ago."

 

"Of course, of course…"

 

He can't stop looking at Nina, the news slowly registering and filling him with joy. _Pregnant_. He tries to imagine her with an ever bigger belly, and then a little baby in her arms. Kevin and Camila introducing their grandchild to the world. Vanessa letting him offer to babysit at her place. Walks around the block, showing the baby everybody he knows. He wonders if the baby will look like Nina or like Benny, or the perfect mix of both. It's too beautiful to picture.

 

"But of course," Daniela adds, "She had to ruin my work and get herself pregnant."

 

Vanessa snickers.

 

"Oh, I don't think it was a one-person job…"

 

Daniela nods at her, a naughty smile behind her closed lips.

 

"Of course, Benny had a helping hand. Or maybe a helping…"

 

" _Okay_ ," Usnavi says loudly.

 

He grabs his champagne, gulps it all down and leaves the two ladies to be as crude as they want without him. He has a dance due with the bride.


	4. Sonny and Pete's Fancy Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me, this is 100% from Parks and Rec, I'm sorry.

Usnavi can't help but think he was tricked into it all. This wasn't the plan at all, or at least not his plan. What was supposed to happen, what Sonny actually asked of him, was if he could organize a big party at his place because it's bigger than his studio with Pete and they're inviting everyone they know. Oh, and the party is tonight. That part, Usnavi doesn't really mind. Sure, it's on short notice. Sure, he'll need to close up the bodega early to clean up his apartment, quite dusty from too many nights at Vanessa's place, which is slowly becoming their place but he'll never sell the home Abuela Claudia left him. Sure, he'll have to step up and make the best snacks he can in a matter of a few hours. But it's all worth it for a big party with everyone he loves, or that Sonny loves.

 

Everything went according to that plan at first. The guests started coming in and Usnavi was thriving. Everybody from the block was invited, it seemed, and there was great music straight from Benny's playlist, and Benny himself with his little one (they would have asked the Rosarios to keep little Claudia for the night, Benny said as he plopped her down in the guest bedroom where Usnavi still keeps toys for her, but Sonny specifically requested everybody come to the party), Nina refusing drinks because there's a second blessing on the way, and best of all, Vanessa wearing her red dress Usnavi loves so much, the one that's just a little bit too short, and when she arrived, he was hoping she'd spend the night here after the guests leave but now that the big mess has happened, he's not so sure he wants anything at all. Except to stop this mess.

 

"Which tie looks fancier?" Sonny asks him as Usnavi was tasting the salsa in the kitchen − he likes it mild, but Sonny likes it spicy, so the balance is a challenge every time.

 

Usnavi looks up to see Sonny in his best shirt, his nice pants he used for job interviews, and a tie in each hand. He frowns.

 

"Why you dressin' so fancy?"

 

Sonny hesitates between the ties before throwing one on the floor, putting on the bright red one. To his credit, it is the one Usnavi would have picked.

 

"Every groom ought to look fancy," he tells him offhandedly. "Oh, shit, that reminds me: will you be my best man?"

 

Usnavi drops the bowl of salsa, red all over the tiles and he'll have to clean up the mess but there is a much bigger one to take care of.

 

"Wha… What?! What are you talking about, what is… Best man?!"

 

He can't stop the words from his mouth, no matter how little sense they're making. Sonny is busy tying the culprit garment around his neck and isn't even looking at him, a grin at his lips for the _absolutely most foolish reason in the world_.

 

"Sonny, you can't get married!" He hisses, tries not to be too loud about it. The rest of the party in the other room cannot know his shame. "You're only… You're too young!"

 

Across the apartment, he hears Pete laugh out loud at something some guest must have said and glares at the wall between them. Sonny steps closer, carefully avoiding the salsa, and puts a heavy hand on Usnavi's shoulder.

 

"Usnavi," he says softly, as if he was talking to a child even though _he is_ the child himself. "Pete and I are getting married. We asked Gordo to be the officer, did you know he got that shit online? Sorry, that _stuff_. And I'm not a child, I'm twenty-three, and we're doing this."

 

He leaves without hearing Usnavi's totally rational arguments against this foolish idea and Usnavi is about to follow him out the kitchen to give him a piece of his mind when he slips on the salsa and lands right into Vanessa's arms. He grunts.

 

"Hey there," she chuckles and looks at the floor. "Lemme help."

 

He's fuming at Sonny's idiocy, but also a little bit that he cannot find it in himself to enjoy the view of his perfect, gorgeous girlfriend leaning down to clean up the mess on the floor, the way her dress… _Ugh. Why is Sonny like this?!_

"Did Sonny tell you?!" He asks, full of anger. "He's gon'…"

 

"Marry Pete, yeah," she says calmly.

 

She wrings the dish cloth clean in the sink and the sound of water almost calms him a little bit, as it always does, but his brain acts up again.

 

" _You knew?!_ "

 

She turns and notices how upset he is for the first time. Gently, she cups his face, gives him a peck on the lips.

 

"He just told me when I arrived," she says. "I wasn't in on the plan before, if that's what bothers you."

 

"The plan is what bothers me!" He retorts. "Vanessa, he's gonna… He's gonna be married and he's so young!"

 

"Baby, you're shaking," she says, grabs his hands to still them.

 

He almost snatches them away in his bad mood but there is no need to make Vanessa suffer for his own troubled mind.

 

"I think it's a bad idea," he replies firmly.

 

He turns his back to wash the dishes in the sink, trying to think clear. Vanessa stands there to a while and he hates to believe there is probably pity in her eyes. _Poor Usnavi_ , she must be telling herself, _he's so narrow-minded. Can't even imagine that his baby cousin is getting married._ He says nothing, tries to drown his worries away in sud and water. Vanessa is looking at him, but (and he loves her for it) she knows when not to insist and after a while, she kisses his cheek tenderly and leaves him be. He's relieved for the calm for just a second, a short breath to formulate a plan, maybe, but then the door kicks open again and Nina walks in. She's holding her little baby in her arms and Usnavi's heart booms with a deep tenderness for the both of them. Nina is wearing a short flowing summer dress which would probably fall much lower if her belly wasn't so big. She's looking lovely.

 

"Just the man I was looking for," she smiles. "Can you look after her for a bit? I caught her trying to down a glass of liquor someone left on a table."

 

Usnavi nods, rubbing his hands dry on the fresh new chacabana he put on this afternoon, thinking he ought to look fancy for a big party, and holds Claudia on the hip, the little scoundrel. It wasn't all that long ago that he could hold Sonny on his hip that way…

 

"Insane party, huh?" Nina says, grabbing a chip from the bowl Usnavi was about to serve. "I'm lucky I'm this big, people are careful. I would've been knocked over ten times on my way here."

 

"You know what's insane?!" Usnavi asks. He pulls Claudia close to his chest − she giggles happily as he puts a hand on her ear. " _Sonny and Pete are getting married._ "

 

Nina drops the chip she was about to eat, her mouth gaping open. Usnavi crouches to pick it up and put it in the trash, fences off Claudita's grabby little hands.

 

" _What_?" She finally says. "When was this decided?"

 

Usnavi feels his shoulders sag with relief.

 

" _Finally_ someone understands! Vanessa was like…"

 

"Vanessa knew about this?!"

 

"Yeah!" He plays with Claudia's hands to keep himself from being too upset. "They tricked me, it's not a party, it's a _wedding_."

 

"And he didn't tell me!"

 

"Yeah! He's so immat… Wait, what?"

 

"We went over this!" Nina sighs exasperatedly. "He needs to tell me stuff, I… I want to be his friend. Not his crush like before or the random neighborhood mom…"

 

Usnavi stares incredulously, torn between his desire to shake some sense into her, make her see the real problem happening here, and also his compassion for her urging him to give her a hug. Claudia makes the decision for him, her chubby arms reaching out for her mom at the sight of her being sad. Nina melts into a smile, takes back her daughter and snuggles her and just like that, Usnavi has lost his only potential ally. Even more when the door slams open again and Sonny's guilty face dares show up again.

 

"Nina!" He beams. "I wanted to see you. Will you be my best…"

 

"You are not dragging her into this!" Usnavi cuts him sternly. "Nina, tell him he's being dumb!"

 

Nina gives him a nasty sideglance and waves him silent.

 

"Tell me everything first," she tells Sonny. "I want to know these things! Who asked who?"

 

"It's actually a really funny story," Sonny chuckles. He tickles Claudia's cheek before going on. "Me and Pete were hanging out yesterday and I was like, we should get married tomorrow, and Pete was like, sure."

 

Nina represses a teasing smile. _Does nobody see what's happening?_

 

"That's a great story," she says kindly.

 

"You know, you've helped me so much," Sonny says. "With Pete, and college… Will you be my best man?"

 

"I'd be happy to," Nina replies.

 

"You can't have two best men!" Usnavi retorts, offended. "And Nina's not a man!"

 

"Yeah, yeah," Sonny says, not even listening, already one step outside the door. "Hey, Carla, will you be my best man?"

 

And so it all falls onto Usnavi to be the only reasonable person at this party. He storms out of the room, tries to convince every person he knows that this is a horrible idea. No one is interested, he is forced to realize in despair. Everyone he approaches with this tragedy either doesn't care much or is amused by the news. Some, worse, are excited. It's like Usnavi is spreading joy across the room when there should be worry. Even his aunt Jane cannot be bothered to be against the idea, her firstborn, her baby boy getting married so early. When Sonny climbs onto the dinner table to tower over the room and says he'd like to make an announcement, Usnavi has lost all hope.

 

"Señoras y señores," he says emphatically, with a low bow. 

 

"Oh no…" Usnavi moans desperately.

 

An arm wraps around his waist from behind as the crowd parts to reveal a makeshift altar (how could he miss this in his own living room, Usnavi cannot say) and Vanessa slips a glass of champagne into his hand. Usnavi is going to need it, he realizes as he hears his own cousin announce his wedding to everyone they know.

 

"To your cousin's last day as a virgin!" Vanessa clinks their glasses.

 

Usnavi chokes on the champagne, a small mess on the floor he'll have to clean up later.

 

" _Why would you say that?!_ "

 

"Sorry," she smirks, stroking his cheek. Facing away slightly, just before taking a sip, she adds, "He's definitely not a virgin anymore anyways."

 

Usnavi whimpers and downs the rest of the champagne. He'll need it.

 

"Really, Usnavi," Nina says, appearing at his other side. "Why are you so upset? I mean, it _was_ a bit rushed, but are you really surprised?"

 

The whole commotion of people starts moving around. Gordo has put on a nice suit for the occasion − a change from his apron, but Usnavi wishes he'd stuck to the simple hat of piragüero and forsaken this idea altogether. Credit where credit is due, Sonny and Pete are both looking quite dashing. Usnavi shakes his head.

 

"They're too young!"

 

"I was twenty-four when I married," Nina points out.

 

She looks like she wants to add something else, but doesn't. For that, Usnavi is grateful. He hates the theories she might be crafting into her smart mind, what with him being jealous or anything like that. The ceremony happens, it tragically happens and as much as Usnavi wishes he could just barge into it and stop it, no such thing happens. Pete and Sonny say their vows and just like that, Usnavi is the last bachelor of the family.

 

"Oh, the bride's bouquet!" Pete remembers suddenly when they've exchanged the rings and are ready to get back to partying.

 

Sonny stares at him blankly and then, out of nowhere, jumps on the coffee table to grab the flower vase Usnavi keeps up there. Fast as a whip, he pulls out the flowers and throws them into the crowd. In an impulse to avoid a mess, Usnavi rushes to catch them. There is already too much going on in this apartment: no need to add any more disturbance. Too late, he notices everyone's eyes on him, big smiles, some smirks. Most of all, he sees Vanessa's eyes.

 

"I guess we're next," she shrugs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Usnavi close the deal.

Vanessa has never felt fear in her life. Or so it seems now that it's budding inside her, because nothing before could possibly have been fear compared to what she's feeling right now with Usnavi in her arms, the last lingering moment of their day. Post-sex cuddling, Vanessa sitting against the headboard, Usnavi's face resting on her boobs as she combs through his hair lazily. It's late at night, October but not chilly yet. One second, Vanessa thought she had never been this relaxed and at peace in such a long time, and the next she realized this could only mean one thing and her insides turned to mush. When she knows for sure she cannot imagine herself separated from him. There's this need, this longing for him in her guts and she never wants to be without him.

 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Usnavi mumbles, feeling her tense.

 

She asks the question and he says yes, of course he does, and the fear goes away. Never even needed to be there in the first place. He says yes and says they ought to be married right now, if it were up to him. What a beautiful ceremony it'd be, both of them butt naked, tired on a Monday night. Lovely family pictures.

 

"What is this?" Daniela asks the next day as Vanessa visits the salon unprompted, Usnavi at her heels, and shoves a piece of paper into Daniela's hands.

 

Dani unfolds it and frowns. She eyes Vanessa suspiciously and beside her, Usnavi starts to fidget excitedly. Carla notices, takes the paper from her hands to read it.

 

"Red flowers, Latino or hip hop music only, no liquor, extended family is fine…"

 

Her brow is furrowing when Vanessa decides she has no patience for this.

 

"It's what me and Usnavi want for our wedding," she says. "We want you to organize it. Can you handle all this shit?"

 

There is a soft high pitched sound coming from Carla's throat and even Daniela's eyes widen for a split second of surprise before she takes control. No warning comes before Vanessa and Usnavi find themselves engulfed in their double embrace and congratulations half in Spanish, half in English flow out of their mouths like another layer of hugs. Vanessa wants to push away at first − she's a fucking adult and she can get married if she wants without people embarrassing her for it, and this type of extra behavior is exactly why it took all this time in the first place − but then, really, Daniela's arms a warm vice around her, and Carla's around her Usnavi, his head against her shoulder, there isn't a better place she can think of right now. It's fine. She's fine.

 

"I'm so proud of you," Daniela says, reaching up to pat Vanessa's head. She sounds so emotional she probably notices it herself. Disentangling herself, she holds them at arm's distance, beaming, before grabbing Vanessa's hand.

 

"Show me what he got you…"

 

Vanessa snatches her hand back and feels Usnavi growing uneasy next to her.

 

"Erm…"

 

He looks guilty and for that, Vanessa glares at Daniela.

 

"Actually," she says. " _I_ asked _him_. There is no ring. We'll get them for the wedding."

 

"Oh, _excuse me_ ," Daniela says dramatically, her hands up in false apology. "You're being modern."

 

Usnavi laughs awkwardly, breathlessly. Vanessa takes his hand and squeezes it, but then remembers the one last thing she ought to ask and suddenly she's the one needing comfort and courage. She glances at him and at his nodding encouragingly, she takes a big breath and braces herself.

 

"And we would like you to walk me down the aisle," she mumbles, her grasp on Usnavi's hand way too tight but he lets her, just this once.

 

Whatever Daniela was expecting, this wasn't part of it in any way, it seems. The words hit her like a brick and Vanessa sees plain on her face an emotion like she has never witnessed before. Daniela's contained, theatrical dignity is gone for just a brief moment, replaced by… by raw _love_ , it seems, or at least Vanessa sees it that way. Even Carla hasn't said a word, glancing between the two of them, hands clutching her heart. After a few seconds of eternity, Daniela pulls Vanessa into a crushing hug, even more intimate than her hugs with Nina. Probably just as intimate as her hugs with her mom.

 

"Bueno, I'll do it," she whispers to Vanessa and she can't have missed the way Carla and Usnavi grin at each other hearing her words.

 

The hug lingers just a tad over acceptable lengths between the two cold rocks of women that they are, until Daniela regains control of herself.

 

"But I cannot promise I won't steal the spotlight," she says, gesturing at her own body, a teasing smile at her lips.

 

"And when are you planning to get married?" Carla asks as she goes over their list of demands again with her finger. "How much time do we have?"

 

"This month," Usnavi replies all too eagerly, bouncing on his heels.

 

"Short notice," Daniela raises an eyebrow. " _Very_ modern. Call me Las Vegas."

 

Vanessa rolls her eyes. They _could_ just elope, after all, but she chose to have it be a real wedding and that's what they'll have.

 

"Can you do it? All these things?"

 

Daniela looks at her smugly, pretending to be tall and towering in all her confidence, though Vanessa has a couple of inches on her.

 

"Sí," she replies. "And it will be perfect."

 

To her credit and Carla's, perfect is exactly what it is. Vanessa and Usnavi pulled the list together in the post-proposal daze, just random things they'd always thought they wanted at their wedding, especially him. And Daniela and Carla made it all come true. A lovely, warm room, the perfect amount of guests (Vanessa wanted a small reception and Usnavi wanted all the Latinos in New York − they struck a balance), cute tables and decorations without too much fuss. Pink champagne for the glamour. Even the dress, tailored by Daniela and fitted by Camila, isn't too fluffy with useless padding. It fits great, it's just short enough that she knows Usnavi will like it and she'll be able to dance in it, not too much that Camila will refuse to let her wear it. It's just right.

 

The day comes and though Benny takes his job of best man a little too far and claims that Nina is the most gorgeous woman in the room and jokes about getting lucky with the bridesmaid tonight, and Daniela, as planned, crowns herself the queen of beauty, Vanessa feels like the most beautiful woman in the world as all eyes fall on her, especially Usnavi's. The ceremony is lovely, Usnavi improvising a short speech about Abuela Claudia and his parents that gets everyone to tears. They say their vows, spontaneous for him and quite rehearsed for her, and she pushes away every other person from her mind to focus on what she has to say. Probably a bit too sappy but you only get married once. Or at least she will. Her mom congratulates them, Nina is in tears, everything is perfect.

 

The party is even better, everyone they care about present to see them happy. There's kids running around − Usnavi is thrilled and dances with every single one of them. They eat well, Camila and Carla at the kitchens, and dance until exhaustion. Benny and Pete share the responsibility of the music and their tastes are outstanding. Usnavi and her share a cup of champagne but she's buzzing with the thrill of excitement and one cup is enough. She spends most of the night on the dance floor − although most often with Sonny than Usnavi, who is watching her blissfully from the table. Night time comes and goes, a whole night of festivities, and they've never felt this blessed.

 

By some sort of weird humor, they end up riding the train downtown even on their wedding night, the early morning already, her in her white dress, Usnavi in his fancy tuxedo, his father's tuxedo from his own wedding thirty-five years ago that Usnavi kept all these years for this special day. The perfect day is closed by the nicest, coziest surprise coming home. There's flowers all over the home, some joke or maybe special attention from Nina's crew, they realize as they also notice some choice pieces of art donning the walls that only her toddlers could have drawn and put up there. There's a bucket of champagne on the counter and rose petals not-so-subtly leading to the bed, and little notes everywhere she can't wait to read tomorrow. There are other priorities. It's shit late and they're exhausted but damn her if she's not going to fuck her own husband on her wedding night. The dress, thank god, is easier to shrug off than it was to put on. They have sex against the very front door and finish the business on the kitchen table for good measure. Only in the afterglow does it really, actually, truly hit her that they're _married_. Past tense. It's done. It's forever. He carries her to bed and they make love then, sweet kisses and sweeter promises all over each other.

 

"I love you," she tells him as he's starting to doze off in her arms, the loveliest of smiles on his lips. "You're mine and I'm yours and I love you so much."

 

It's not even the champagne talking. She allows herself to be soft on this day, of all the days in her life. He yawns, making himself more comfortable against her, soft kiss on her skin.

 

"I love you," he says, slumber slurring his words.

 

All of a sudden, Vanessa startles as he sits up abruptly, dragging the covers with him.

 

" _Wait a minute_ ," he whispers urgently. "If you proposed, am I Usnavi García now?!"

 

She laughs tiredly and pulls him back at her bosom, shaking her head.

 

"You keep your name," she says, fingers combing through his hair as he nods into her boobs at what she says. "I'll keep mine."

 

"It's my father's name," he says. "I like it. I mean, I like you more, but…"

 

 _Mine is my father's name too_.

 

"I'm not _dying_ to pass on my name, baby, it's fine," she chuckles. "Go to sleep."

 

"Love you," he mumbles one last time and before long, she feels his breath quiet down against her.

 

_Not to you, anyway_ , she thinks before joining him in their dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Usnavi have a long due conversation.

 

"Poppin' that bottle!" Vanessa announces as she enters their apartment downtown that night brandishing a still sweaty bottle. "I got the job."

 

Usnavi drops onto the nearest kitchen stool in relief. He was waiting for her to come home all day, knowing she'd get the news today, and has been fidgeting anxiously for the past hour at least. He had to close the bodega early and come home, only to pace the apartment up and down after he'd cleaned the whole place to soothe his nerves.

 

"¡Wepa!" He cheers as she opens the bottle perfectly, without a mess, and pours into two of those fancy glasses Daniela got them for her birthday. "I'm the proudest man alive."

 

He grabs a glass and sips it eagerly, can't help it, such a grateful day of celebrating his gorgeous successful wife.

 

"To not being poor!" She toasts before taking a sip from her own glass.

 

Vanessa doesn't like to drink, much less on a Monday night, but she makes exceptions for celebrations. And what better celebration than his beautiful, perfect Vanessa getting the promotion she's worked her ass off to deserve? She's supervising a whole floor at the fashion house now, though to Usnavi it feels like she should be the boss of the whole street at least and all the shops there, probably the rest of the world as well.

 

"To not being poor!" He downs the glass. "You think we gonna be, like, filthy rich now? Get a penthouse with a pool?"

 

She laughs, kisses his cheek.

 

"Sure," she says, hands grabbing his arm lovingly like she does some days, the days she's soft. "A mansion just for you. With three kitchens if you want."

 

"And a second home in DR," he dreams. "Or in Mexico."

 

"Or both," she says. "And Sonny can be our gardener."

 

"We can have Pete paint the walls everywhere and freak out all the rich folks."

 

"And have a room for each of Nina's kids if they wanna sleep over."

 

They talk and talk, each making up a bigger dream mansion than the other. They'll never get it, of course, he knows that perfectly well, thank you. He's not dumb. Logically, he knows it's only a promotion met with a rather thick raise. A significant one, for sure, enough to make him panic at the idea, but they'll never be millionaires. Even Abuela Claudia's grands from all those years ago are mostly gone, the last remnants safely on his bank account in case of tough times. It's just fun stuff to think about, the idea that they could ever live in luxury. That's not in the cards for them, but at the very least they'll live in comfort, a notch up from where they're at.

 

"There's an apartment for sale down the street," she says quietly after they've taken the conversation to the old couch, her laugh dwindled down to a fond smile by now. "I took the contact info the other day."

 

He stares at her in surprise. This isn't something she's ever mentioned.

 

"You wanna move?" He asks.

 

He looks around the apartment, already nostalgic about it. It's a tiny studio, he can't deny, still the same old place as when she got her ticket downtown to start a life on her own − with him as a frequent guest. He's moved in full time since then, only sleeping at his little place by the bodega from time to time but never selling it, even when times are tough, because he can't bring himself to leave the home Abuela Claudia gave him in someone else's hands. Vanessa's home is his own as well now, though, and he loves every brick of it.

 

"I dunno," she shrugs and rests her head against his shoulder. "I think so?"

 

"What more could you want?" He asks genuinely. "For real, I mean, not a dream house."

 

"Are you serious?"

 

She's sounding surprised but not upset. Their hands lock into each other on his lap, his thumb stroking the back of hers.

 

"Uh huh."

 

"Everything? Usnavi, this place is fucking small."

 

He pouts, lucky she doesn't see him.

 

"C'mon," she nudges him gently. "You don't want a bigger kitchen?"

 

He pictures himself at the stove with enough counter space for a feast for all his friends. Not a bad vision at all. Maybe they could save up for that kitchen robot appliance thing he's been wanting as well.

 

"Maybe…" He admits cautiously. Leaning forward, he pours himself some more champagne and takes a sip, wistful. "What do _you_ want more space for?"

 

"A new couch," she says after a few seconds of reflection − does she have so many unfulfilled desires that she can't even pick one at once? "So we can lie on it without our feet hanging."

 

He laughs. It does seem like a necessity, presented like that.

 

"And enough room that I can do my yoga while you're cleaning and not bothering you."

 

"You never bother me!"

 

"Shh, baby, I know I do," she kisses his cheek. "The place I looked at has a balcony thing? You could hang your clothes outside to dry and feel at home."

 

"I feel at home with you."

 

They kiss, her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks. He likes it when she does it, treats him like he's pretty and she's never going to let him go. He holds her so close and for half a moment of hope, he thinks they might take this further but she pushes on his chest lightly. He stops and even now, ten years together and counting, every time he opens his eyes after kissing her and sees hers, his heartbeat still spikes up.

 

"It has two bedrooms, too," she tells him and he senses some sort of awkwardness in the way she says the words. "And a study."

 

"You want us to go separate beds?" He tries to joke. "But where would we…"

 

She cuts him with a peck on the lips, snorts.

 

"Not for us," she says. "I'll sleep in your bed, thank you."

 

"Alright," he smiles.

 

He pulls her close to him, snuggled against him like she always likes when she's being soft. Her head on his chest, legs tugged under her, she's being so beautifully casual his heart is bursting with love.

 

"We could have a guest room for Nina's little ones," he says. "That way she'll let us have them more often."

 

She nods into his chest. For a while, she's quiet and he thinks maybe she might be tired from a long day of waiting at work and dozing off soon, but then she speaks again, much lower than before.

 

"Usnavi, are we gonna have kids?"

 

He pauses, rubbing her back soothingly. Sometimes he wishes he could see her face when they talk about important stuff, but he knows that if he did, then they wouldn't have those talks. And she gives him the space to be weird about stuff, to feel awkward, so he can never force her to get over the things _she_ feels weird about.

 

"Do you wanna?" He asks, kissing the top of her head.

 

Of course, he wants to. He's wanted to since he was a little kid himself, always begging to care for even littler ones, to hold them, to spend time with them. There is something soothing, something pure about babies, about children. He has so much love to give, so many things to pass onto one of his own. But then there is Vanessa and she's his better half, and what she wants for their lives is also what he wants. For the most part.

 

"I've been thinking…" She starts and loses her words. He waits for her, always has. "I've been thinking about it a lot. The past few, erm, months."

 

His heart is already speeding up and he's sure she must feel it with her head so close to it, and her hand grasps his, interlocking their fingers.

 

"And, er, did you… have you thought…"

 

"I think we're gonna be much more comfortable with this promotion," she says, squeezing his hand. "Like money and shit."

 

He nods and realizes she's not seeing his face.

 

"Yes," he says, his mouth dry.

 

"And if, hypothetically, we were going to have a child, we want to be financially stable."

 

"Definitely."

 

"And a child would probably want a room of its own."

 

"Uh huh."

 

"So, hypothetically, if we _wanted_ to have a child, now would be the perfect moment to move into a bigger place."

 

There's been thoughts in Usnavi's mind for so long. It used to be the fuzzy feeling of what it'd be like to care for a little one of his own, even back when he was caring for Sonny or Nina. With the years, he used to dream about having a family with every girlfriend he ever had and he could almost picture it. Only with Vanessa has that fantasy really started to take shape. It used to be very strong, seeing her sleepy face in the morning and imagining a child with her features, hopefully more than his, and how perfect it would all be. With time and Vanessa's silence, his hope has faded away but it's being rekindled now, a huge bonfire. Vanessa leans back up to look into his eyes, cup his face. She kisses him slowly, tenderly. He's sure he must look struck by the stars.

 

"Sweetie?" She asks.

 

He gulps.

 

"I thought, I thought you didn't want to…"

 

She slaps his arm playfully and pushes on his chest so they can lie on the sofa together, her on top of him.

 

"I never said I didn't wanna!" She huffs against his neck.

 

"I know, I know, just…"

 

"I don't have siblings or cousins, okay, and my family's in Mexico, most of them." She plays with the hair at the back on his head. "I wasn't really around kids until Nina's."

 

Nina's children really are a blessing. Three little angels, and a fourth on the way, and Usnavi keeps asking if they're sure they don't need a night out just the two of them because it'll mean he's allowed to babysit them.

 

"And now…"

 

"Now I'm considering it," she says simply.

 

Usnavi's mind is flowing again with pictures of a family together with her and for the first time in years, he allows himself to relish in those. He never wanted to pressure Vanessa, of course. He loves the idea of having children, craves it, but he's also so in love with Vanessa that no baby in the world is worth the very thought of leaving her for someone who wants kids. He kept his meager hopes and dreams and with patience and faith, they were rewarded.

 

"I'll call the real estate dude," she says, "About that apartment."

 

"I'd love that," he replies. "I… I want you to be happy."

 

"I think you'd be a great dad," she says. "That'd make me happy."

 

He chuckles nervously at the compliment, rubbing her back. His feet _are_ hanging at the end of the sofa, he thinks. They need a bigger place. The sudden thought comes to him, picturing an actual child that would also be Vanessa's.

 

"What names do you like? Baby names?"

 

"Mmh, I don't know. I haven't thought about it too much."

 

"I like 'Claudia'," he says.

 

She snorts.

 

"Baby, Nina already has a Claudia."

 

"That doesn't mean we can't have one too!"

 

She laughs more openly now, a beautiful sound vibrating through him and she leans up to look at him with a teasing smile.

 

"Come on," he argues. "Claudia De la Vega? That's cute!"

 

Nevermind that he's thought about this exact thing for ten years.

 

"Oye," she stops him, finger on his lips. "If you choose the first name, I get the last name."

 

"We're Latinos," he smiles. "She'll get both names."

 

"I'll get the first one then."

 

"Claudia García…" He lets himself savor the name, the possible future. "That's pretty too."

 

"Or I'll pick the first name and you get the last," she says. "We don't even know if we'll get a girl."

 

"Alright, alright…"

 

When it comes down to it, passing on his own name, his own legacy, matters to him so much less than Abuela Claudia's, so the choice is already all made for him.

 

"So we're doing this?" She asks eventually, almost shyly.

 

"Yeah," he replies breathlessly. "Yeah, we're doing this."


	7. Chapter 7

Streamers and party hats everywhere. Something smells good, probably cupcakes or brownies. Vanessa can never say no to Camila's baking, especially not these days. Kids already running around as the guests start popping into the constant organized chaos that is Nina's home. Four kids is too many, Vanessa thinks. And in a few months, there'll be another baby right here. Vanessa can already picture the toothless smiles and dark curls. And the wails. At least there's cake.

 

"You're awfully quiet," Daniela says, plopping down next to Vanessa on the couch. "I like that. This party is a mess. I had to sneak in my own alcohol."

 

Vanessa rolls her eyes.

 

"I don't know why you keep coming to Nina's baby showers," she says, helping herself to a small pile of cookies from the plate Usnavi left just for her on the coffee table. "When you hate kids."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Daniela shrugs, sipping her cup of champagne. "I am nothing but polite."

 

"Uh huh…"

 

Across the room, she meets Usnavi's eyes, Daniel at his hip. He'll be too big for that soon, Nina's older boy, six years and getting bigger every day, maybe as big as Benny some day, but Usnavi milks the last moments where he can be an over-involved uncle hen. He smiles at her and she taps her glass for him to come refill it.

 

"Your own little valet," Daniela nods impressively but reserves her best restrained smile for Usnavi as he carefully pours juice into Vanessa's glass, struggling to balance the bottle with the kid.

 

"Tía Daniela!" Daniel shrieks (he's never really one to speak at a normal volume − either he shouts or he's asleep) and jumps from Usnavi's arms to land heavily on Daniela's lap.

 

He starts talking to her in impossibly fast Spanish that Vanessa doesn't even want to try and decipher. The boy talks a mile a minute, always, and his favorite gossip partner is his beloved hairdresser, his godmother. Somehow, and luckily, Daniela has a soft spot for her namesake. Vanessa is relieved for the distraction. She's been feeling a tad queasy today again, and she hates to have to pretend. Usnavi knows, of course, and rubs her shoulders from behind. He's getting quite good at that, thank God. She sighs and leans her head back, looking at him from below. He smiles. She smiles.

 

"Sin vergüenza," Daniel says under Daniela's approving proud eyes. "There's children here."

 

"I'll show you sin vergüenza," Vanessa says, pulling on Usnavi's collar for an upside down kiss.

 

Daniel squeaks in disgust and runs away. Vanessa laughs even as Usnavi pouts and she waves him away to go mend whatever bond he think she has lost with their nephew.

 

"Traumatizing the youth," Daniela ponders, sipping some more champagne. "I like that."

 

"Isn't Dan like, the one child you actually like?"

 

Daniela stares at the other side of the room with fondness at Usnavi and the boy marveling at the bump of Nina's belly. She's only a bit over four months months along, not nearly as huge as she going to be when all is done, but already showing much. Her body must be used to it now, taking as much space as it can. Daniel is singing some song of his own make-up to his unborn sibling. Nina said they might have a baby girl.

 

"He is," Daniela admits. "There's something… exuberant about him."

 

There is. Vanessa never used to think about kids before Nina started popping them like cherries and even now that she's gotten to know four of them quite well (how could she not, when Usnavi keeps bringing them home with him), she's still in awe at how special each of them is. There is much of their parents in all of them, of course. They're still young but already, Vanessa sees Nina's shy smile in her little Robin, and her brains in Alma, way too smart for her three years of age. And Benny's good natured cheer is all over their Claudia, his confidence in Daniel. That's not even all, for there is something of both in each of the kid. But then, every one of them is also their own individual person that is growing and learning to be themselves and… She sighs. _You've gone soft again_. She looks at her Usnavi, thinks of herself, and wonders. Her thoughts are interrupted by Nina's toddler boy who clutches her knees, his eyes pleading to be picked up.

 

"And here is _your_ favorite," Daniela comments.

 

"Shut up," Vanessa mutters, hoping no one is hearing them. "I love all of them."

 

She does love this little one more, just the slightest bit, but that's not for anyone to hear, least of all the other kids. They've done nothing wrong but this one is just quieter than the rest. She likes that. Of course, he's also one year old. It's not like she's expecting any deep conversation from him. He just has a softness to him that goes beyond shyness. Maybe in a way he reminds her a little bit of Usnavi. Hugging Robin ever closer, she so, so wonders.

 

"It's beautiful to see you turn soft," Daniela says with a heavy drop of sarcasm. "You'll need it when your baby comes. How far along are you, twelve weeks, give or take?"

 

Vanessa chokes on her OJ and coughs so much that little Robin puts his hands flat on her chest, as if he was some sort of healer casting his spell on her, his big black eyes full of concern. Maybe there is a bit of magic in him, because she feels better already. She kisses the top of his head before glaring at Daniela.

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Daniela smirks. "Was it supposed to be a secret?"

 

" _Yes_ ," Vanessa hisses. "Usnavi snitched, didn't he? We _said_ we wouldn't steal Nina's thunder!"

 

Daniela shrugs nonchalantly.

 

"She's had four thunders already. But your lover boy said nothing."

 

On Vanessa's lap, Robin snuggles closer, sucking on his fingers for self soothing. Her top may be wet with drool by the end of the day. _Better get used to it._ She wraps an arm around him to keep him close and safe from slipping.

 

"Who spilled it?" She whispers angrily.

 

"Who said anyone did? I'm your own… _friend_ , I know you. You just spilled the _frijoles_ right now."

 

Before, Vanessa would have sulked but there really is something changed about her now. She's just resigned to accept whatever Daniela might say.

 

"Turning soft with babies? Willingly drinking orange juice? You didn't even ask me for booze. And that nauseous look on your face?" Vanessa can't help a glare then, to which Daniela raises her hands apologetically. "You look beautiful, mija, even with your nose scrunched up. But you're being obvious."

 

Vanessa plays with Robin's coily hair to keep her anger in. He's such a calm boy. Usnavi can be calm as well. She wonders.

 

"Don't tell anyone," she mutters to Daniela, keeping an eye on Usnavi on the other side of the room − joking with Benny, periodically throwing balloons at the kids, he's not going to betray her with this. "We didn't want anyone to know I'm pregnant."

 

She hears the damned squee before she can take back her words.

 

"Oh my god!" Carla cheers joyfully. "Vanessa, you're pregnant?!"

 

All heads turn towards her, not least of all Nina − who thankfully knew about this already. Vanessa wouldn't want her to hear about it by surprise like this. They've told her and Benny as soon as they learned, but since Nina's baby shower was already planned and Vanessa is a full month earlier on than her, still in the recommended period to keep it on the down low, they haven't shared the news with anyone else. They were waiting for the right moment, but it seems the absolutely wrong moment came for it out of her control. She sighs.

 

"Yes," she admits, because denying it only to tell the good news in a few weeks would be stupid. "I'm pregnant."

 

There's a few seconds of astonished silence before everyone starts talking at the same time. Camila swears she knew all along, something gross about Vanessa's breasts. Benny and Kevin pat Usnavi on the back heavily. Vanessa is suddenly submerged under a sea of children, Nina's and Carla's and what feels like every Latino kid in New York. There's people hugging her, congratulating her, and most of all Nina gets herself the queen spot on her right hand and it almost feels like they're the royal couple accepting their people's favors. Usnavi makes his way through the crowd, all trying to hug him, abuelitas pinching his cheek like a little boy who just got named first of his class, though he's a grown man and will be thirty-eight in December. He stands behind her, hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently.

 

"See," Nina whispers in her ear. "You only get this now, I went through it four times before. It's so worth it, right?"

 

"We'll see how much I envy you the day this baby pops out," Vanessa replies.

 

There's the cake, thank God, and though she's under everyone's attention all afternoon, Vanessa is thriving. Because there's only been smiles. There's only been congratulations, hugs, some well-meaning advice. There's been no doubts, no criticism, no hushed whispers. Everyone is trusting she can do this. And if everyone around her believes it, who is she to deny she could be a good mother?


End file.
